


Kenny's Christmas

by AlwaysEroticWrestling



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Miracles, Fluff, Ibushi is way too good for him probably, M/M, The Golden Lovers - Freeform, kenny is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEroticWrestling/pseuds/AlwaysEroticWrestling
Summary: It was the kind of cold that you could smell. Large fluffy flakes of snow had drifted lazily down from the clouds and settled into large piles of snow at the sides of the roads and sidewalks. Snow blanketed grass and driveways and buildings and trees. A disgusting grey and brown slush created a barrier at the sides of the roads between asphalt and untouched, sparkling snow banks.--Kenny Omega is all alone on Christmas and feeling more than a little sorry for himself. Can a chance encounter with a mysterious woman turn this particular holiday around and make Kenny believe in Christmas miracles?
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy. It's your favorite Kenny stan mod back on my shit again. Anyway it's literally Christmas day and I've been trying to write this fic forever. I absolutely borrowed one of the characters from ThisGuyFvcks and their Christmas fic with Hangman and Marty. If you haven't read 'Just One Thing' yet and you want more holiday spirit, I absolutely suggest doing so. It's a great fic.
> 
> Please enjoy this first chapter!  
> -Mod Captain Dick

It was the kind of cold that you could smell. Large fluffy flakes of snow had drifted lazily down from the clouds and settled into large piles of snow at the sides of the roads and sidewalks. Snow blanketed grass and driveways and buildings and trees. A disgusting grey and brown slush created a barrier at the sides of the roads between asphalt and untouched, sparkling snow banks. 

Kenny Omega’s apartment was sparsely decorated for the holiday season. Fairy lights framed one doorway, and a tiny fake tree had been carefully decorated with character ornaments in the corner of his kitchen, on top of a small pile of boxes that had yet to be unpacked. He had haphazardly taped up a tinsel garland around the counter in his very small kitchen as well, but somehow that made things look more sad than festive and he’d been considering taking it down for two whole days now and just hadn’t gotten around to it yet. 

Part of him wanted to make things a little more festive. The other part of him just didn’t have the energy. Everyone was busy. Everyone had families to spend time with and holiday parties and places to be. Kenny sat sprawled on his couch, legs spread wide to take up the rest of the cushions that were currently not being occupied. On his lap, perched rather precariously, sat a tray of cookies, not even the good homemade kind. Next to him, a jar of peanut butter leaned against his hip. And next to it, a jar of nutella. Both of them had the lids off. No spoons, though. Who needed spoons anyway? Kenny was sure he had one in his sink somewhere. 

But it was very likely that he only had one. Kenny only had one of most everything. Because what was the point of having duplicates if people weren’t even going to come over.

Not that he could blame them, of course. Kenny was pretty sure if he had something like everybody else, he probably wouldn’t come visit him either. 

The worst part about all of this was that Kenny didn’t even have the tv on. What was there to watch anyway? Nothing good, so far as he could tell. The snow was still coming down outside and seemed to have gridlocked the whole city and Kenny was sat in his shorts and a t-shirt that probably needed to be washed on his couch moodily eating cookies. His apartment was quiet and boring and he was shoving cookies into his mouth like he didn’t care that he’d have to go to the gym later and take care of whatever they were going to do to him. 

Truthfully, he would have been content to spend the entire holiday season there, on his couch, eating his cookies, staring blankly at the black screen in front of him. But he couldn’t. Because when he reached for a glass of milk, he was met with a gross white film on the bottom of the cup. And on the coffee table next to the now empty cup sat an equally empty half gallon of what used to be extra milk. 

Kenny sighed. 

It was a world-weary thing, the kind of sigh that builds up after weeks of not sighing. Of course, he thought bitterly. The one time he wants to do nothing and hole himself up during the festivities of others, he can’t. Because he obviously can’t continue to live like he is presently without milk. That would be borderline ludicrous. Kenny took a moment to wallow there on the couch. 

Finally, he forced himself to his feet. He wished he’d put socks on when he passed from rug to hardwood floor and the cool floor sent shivers up his spine, leaving gooseflesh in its wake. He supposed he couldn’t go outside with shorts on. Not this time. Even if he really wanted to. Thankfully, he thought to himself, he had positioned his apartment perfectly. Because it was only a fifteen minute walk to a corner store and a fifteen minute walk back and that was if he walked slowly. And he’d only have to cross one street. Twice, but still. 

Kenny sighed again and it echoed around his empty apartment, thus reminding him how very alone he was. And that he still hadn’t finished unpacking. That was probably not a good sign. Maybe some part of him was looking for a reason not to stick around in his particular apartment. 

Maybe. 

Or maybe it was something else. 

All the same, Kenny changed into sweatpants, just as worn as the shirt, and a pair of actual boots, half laced up. He wasn’t going to be gone for more than thirty minutes, really. What was the point? He passed a hand through the chaotic mess of multi-colored curls on the top of his head and headed out. 

The door to the apartment complex swung shut behind him and briefly Kenny had a feeling like he’d forgotten something, but before he could investigate that thought, a blast of chilly wind accompanied with big puffy flakes of snow blew through his hair and took the feeling with it. 

A full body shudder made its way through Kenny and he stood for a moment, watching the cars race past and the snow tumble lazily down from the grey clouds above. And then he was off, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, a broody scowl on his face. His shoes made a gross squishing sound as he trudged through the snow towards the corner store just a couple blocks away. What a way to spend the holidays, he thought. 

He stood at the corner, waiting for the little orange hand to turn into a walking man so he could cross the street when he felt a tug at his elbow. Confusion, rather than broodiness, creased Kenny’s brow and he glanced down to assess what (or rather who) was attempting to get his attention. 

A… Person. Kenny could assume it was a person, anyway. Her coat was so puffy that she looked more spherical than people shaped. Under a fur-lined hood, bright eyes stared up at him, sparkling and curious. Despite his rather black mood, Kenny’s lips quirked upwards in a little smile. Who wouldn’t? She looked like the kind of person who has candy in her pockets for you, regardless of whether or not you’re actually her child or grandchild or what have you. She was small. In one arm was hooked a large red handbag, the other had bony fingers curled around the folds of his coat. 

“Hi.”

“Hello, young man. I just wanted to know if I could bother you for a moment.” 

She sounded exactly what one might expect their grandmother to sound like. Some part of Kenny Omega’s frosty heart thawed just a little. “Sure….?” Color him curious. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be crossing the street, would you?” 

This woman was hardly frail, withered perhaps, but not frail. Still, Kenny felt like the least he could do was assist someone when he was already headed in that direction. Kenny glanced at the crosswalk sign across the street. It hadn’t changed yet. 

“I am. Do you-- - Require assistance?” His tone suggested that he knew what she was up to. Especially since she squeezed his arm with a surprisingly strong grip. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, of course….” The old woman’s smile was cheeky and bright and Kenny felt his shoulders relax a little. 

Kenny inclined his head just a little, a smile to match hers wide on his lips. “It would be my pleasure.” He offered his arm a little bit more and straightened to watch the sign again. And finally, it changed to the little walking man and Kenny glanced down at the comparatively tiny woman on his arm and waited for her to make the first step. They stepped off the curb together, shoes squishing unpleasantly in the snow. Color Kenny curious. “Where are you headed?” 

If it wasn’t too far from the corner store, Kenny wouldn’t mind dropping her off wherever she meant to go. Maybe it was the holiday spirit finally getting to him, wriggling up under his skin and setting a candle alight in his chest somewhere. Or maybe he was just feeling like he didn’t really want to return to his empty apartment so soon anyway. It mostly served as a stark reminder that he was incredibly alone. And that certainly wasn’t something that he wanted to dwell on too much at present. 

“The Quik Stop down there on the corner. My great-grandaughter is coming to visit for Hanukkah and they have the best rum cake. I don’t get to see her very often. She’s at Oxford, you know?” 

Kenny didn’t know. But that was okay. “I haven’t had their rum cake before. But. As it happens. I am heading that way myself. It would be my pleasure to walk with you. If you will let me, of course.” Something told him that she wouldn’t mind his company very much at all. The smile she gave him only confirmed his suspicions. 

“Well aren’t you friendly?” 

Chuckling at that, Kenny pulled his other hand free and moved to pat her’s, the one curled around his arm. The red hand telling them to stop walking started flashing as soon as they hit the curb. Kenny made sure to allow her to lean on him as they cleared the curb and started on the barely plowed sidewalk. He was suddenly very glad that he’d decided to change instead of just saying fuck it and going in his sneakers and a pair of shorts. 

“Do you live around here?” The woman had broken the oddly comfortable silence between the two of them as they started down the sidewalk to the store. Kenny nodded once. 

“Right across the street, actually… What about you?”

“Oh not too far…” She paused and looked at him inquisitively for a moment. “No holiday plans to speak of?” At that, Kenny shook his head. 

“No. I’m new to the area. Sort of hard to have holiday plans when everybody else is far away, isn’t it?” 

The woman nodded sagely. It was a predicament she understood all too well, Kenny thought. Or at least that’s what he was reading into it. The city lights were extra bright against the dark grey sky and the stark, almost blinding, white snow that blanketed the ground. It was eerily quiet aside from the cars racing by on the slushy covered roads. The street lamps were decorated with green garlands and red bows and lights and somehow, despite the grey clouds, it felt a little bit festive. 

“Well!” The woman said brightly after a moment of silence. “You can now say you know at least one person in the area. My name is Joy. I live right down the road. And if you start to feel lonely this holiday season, I am sure my grandaughter would love to meet you!” She neglected, of course, to tell Kenny what her address was, but he assumed that would be because he planned on walking her home too. 

“I’m Kenny. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Joy.”

The little bell over the door of the Quik Stop jingled as they pushed the door open. Kenny held it so Joy could shuffle in. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that Kenny had sort of forced himself off the couch. Even if helping an old lady with her shopping wasn’t very high on Kenny’s ‘fun things to do on the holidays’ list. It felt good to feel like maybe he wasn’t so very alone here. He knew at least one person. Her name was Joy. And she was very pleasant.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny gets a little bit turned around.   
> Everything seems hopeless.  
> Until he shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's me again. Sorry. I wanted this to come out yesterday but I just couldn't make it happen.  
> Anyway.   
> Please enjoy.  
> The last chapter could be long or short. I haven't decided quite where I want to go with it yet.  
> Spicy?  
> No spicy?  
> Who knows. Anyway. Happy holidays and I love you all!  
> -Mod Captain Dick

Kenny’s arms were laden with bags by the time he and Joy had finished up their ‘quick’ stop at the store. More bags than what he had intended to be laden with. And one of his arms was taken up by the bony hand of Joy. Kenny suspected it was just because she liked squeezing his bicep, but he couldn’t be sure and he wasn’t going to complain. Not when she had so very kindly insisted on purchasing his milk for him. Kenny had protested several times and had even attempted to buy her things for her, but for an older woman, Joy was incredibly quick and had managed to sneak her card in before Kenny had even gotten close. 

They had had a good chuckle at that. Even the cashier, despite looking tired and unimpressed before their arrival, had brightened at the very visible struggle between the two of them. Kenny almost offered to pick Joy up on his back and give her a piggyback ride all the way back to her apartment, but that seemed like a bit too much at the moment. Especially with all the snow and the constant threat of ice, despite the crunchy salt beneath boots on the pavement. 

Joy was small, comparatively. Kenny bent all the way down to pull her into a grocery filled hug. But it was warm and genuine all the same. And they they braved the chilly sidewalks, arm in arm. The chilly air dusted their cheeks with pink, and vaguely, Kenny wished he had brought a jacket. 

Their conversation was light and airy and Kenny wondered how on earth he’d felt so very down less than an hour ago. 

Joy commented on Kenny’s hair. 

Kenny told her that he liked her brooch. 

The snow fell and continued to melt against the sidewalk or get stamped down by their shoes. Somehow the walk back to Joy’s home, not apartment as Kenny had initially thought, was shorter. Or maybe it just went quicker because the company was good. He fought back a frown as they stood in front of the front of Joy’s home. At the end of a long street of apartment complexes, a small peppering of actual homes.

To say that Joy’s home looked like a gingerbread house would be an understatement. Sure she hadn’t dressed it with lights like some of the other homes, but it had the iconic roof with the snow covered shingles and a cobblestone pathway that led from the sidewalk, past a wrought iron gate about knee height to the front of her home. A red door with a rounded top stared out at the dismal street. Kenny was certain that in the spring time the miniscule front yard looked like a fairy garden. He stood and admired the frosty windows and the red door and the icicles hanging off the gutters for a moment. 

Joy seemed to like that he was admiring her home and moved to get through the gate and up to the door before Kenny could tear himself away long enough to follow behind her and hold her front door open for her. 

The first thing he noticed when the door swung open was the blast of warm cinnamon air that seemed to billow out of her home. It smacked Kenny right in the face and brought with it the holiday spirit he’d been missing. A soft smile crept along his lips as he followed her into her home to drop the groceries off in the kitchen. The warmth of the house enveloped him in the most pleasant of ways and Kenny briefly considered simply staying here for the rest of the holiday season. 

Joy’s kitchen was small, modest, but easily the most welcoming room that Kenny had ever been in. Gingerly, he made room on the counter for their bags to be set down. It was here that Kenny nudged himself hard, mentally. He had to get back home before he took up even more of Joy’s time. He offered her a wide smile and stooped to wind his long arms around the little woman who hadn’t even taken her coat off. 

It was a five minute walk from his apartment, he reasoned with himself. If he wanted to come back and partake of the holiday spirit with her in a couple of days, he could. Joy’s little arms wound around his back and she gave him a surprisingly strong squeeze before the two of them parted. 

“Well. I am afraid I have already taken up quite a bit of your time. I should probably go.”

Joy’s face dimpled pleasantly when she smiled back up at him, “Alright then. You know where I live. If you need some company, I am sure I can accomodate,” she paused and considered his face thoughtfully for a moment, “Though I have a feeling something good might be heading your way, my dear. Make sure the door closes tight behind you!” 

Kenny nodded and finally let himself out, careful to tug the door closed properly behind him. His hands slipped deep into his pockets and Kenny stepped off the front porch and into the snowy winter wonderland with a slightly lighter heart. 

It wasn’t until he was a block away from his apartment that he realized that he had left his milk, the whole reason for his leaving in the first place, on Joy’s counter. Kenny mentally kicked himself hard a few times before he wheeled around to head back. 

Ten minutes later, Kenny was hopelessly lost, hair damp and limp and hanging in his face. His shoes were wet and the wonder and magic that had come with this whole encounter seemed to leave him emptier than he was before. He was certain that he was on the right street, only Joy’s iconic house was nowhere to be found, and Kenny was left doubting himself and wandering in circles until he spotted something familiar again to get him going in the right direction.

With some luck, from somewhere, Kenny found his way back onto his own street. He still didn’t have any milk, but at least he could see the front of his apartment building. The front door’s metal handles and glass windows that let you see into the stairway were cold and uninviting and as Kenny gave the door a solid tug to pull it open he realized that it was also locked. And he was standing on the street with a pool of water in his shoes. Kenny gave the door another experimental tug, if only to beat back that sense of dread that had immediately struck him in the middle of his chest. Because he knew he didn’t bring his keys. 

And he’d known that before he’d even crossed the street. 

Kenny couldn’t buzz himself in without bothering other tenants. He didn’t have anyone in his own apartment to let him in. He took a step back to get himself off the curb and let his head fall back almost helplessly as he patted his pockets down. He knew, though. He didn’t have his keys. Kenny blinked against the snowflakes as they continued to drift unperturbed by his current predicament down from the overcast sky.

Snowflakes stuck to his lashes and Kenny let out a long sigh, breath turning to a very impressive white cloud as he expelled his lungs. He might just have to wait for someone to come out. At least he knew his actual apartment door wasn’t locked either He just hoped he hadn’t been stupid enough to leave the door open. Kenny’s fingers numbly found his sweatpants pockets and finally he turned his gaze back to the dirty pavement and his damp shoes, shoulders slumping forward in defeat. 

“Kenny?” 

The voice was honestly almost too clear to be real. Kenny was pretty sure he imagined it, but he looked up anyway, because that’s what he always did. Especially when it sounded like someone he knew very well. 

Despite trying desperately not to get his hopes up in the two seconds it took Kenny to pull himself from the ever growing black pit of despair, his heart may have stuttered just a little. 

It full on stopped when he caught sight of the culprit. 

Framed perfectly by falling snow and that slight chilly breeze, he stood, a mere two feet away. Perfectly groomed, standing in the only speck of sunlight Kenny had seen all day. Not a hair out of place. Ibushi, with the tiniest of smiles on his lips. 

He can’t be here, Kenny told himself bitterly. They wouldn’t let him even acknowledge his existence. And yet… There he stood. In his designer shoes and his long wool jacket that looked so very warm. And he looked only a little bit confused to see Kenny outside on the street. That smile, though, was unmistakable. 

“Ibushi… I... “ Kenny gestured helplessly as words proceeded to fail him completely and his brain shorted out until his feet started to make some decisions for him. Kenny all but stumbled into the very warm, very real, body of someone Kenny had thought (rather dramatically) he would never see again. 

Ibushi’s arms came up and wound around Kenny as he wrapped his own around Ibushi’s very familiar form. 

The world, it seemed, had stopped. Kenny buried his face in Ibushi’s neck, where a delicately arranged scarf hid his skin from the chilly air and for the first time in several weeks, Kenny felt whole again. His hands made fists in the back of the smaller man’s coat, gripping with everything. Like maybe if he loosened his grip even a little Ibushi would slip away into the ether. 

All was right.


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny and Ibushi get out of the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me. Your fave Kenny stan again. This is super late. I'm super sorry.  
> But this is how I wanted it to end. It just took a little while to get there.  
> Please enjoy. 
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

It is said that the sense of smell is linked most closely to memory in more than just a physical sense. In a psychological sense as well. And Kenny hadn’t ever really been in a position to put that particular scientific theory to the test. Nor had he been particularly inclined to do so. But, he found it very hard to ignore with his nose pressed deep within the folds of Ibushi’s scarf. A full body shiver wracked his form as he nuzzled himself in a little bit more. A sense of safety and familiarity that he’d been missing for months washed over his entire being the minute he breathed in Ibushi’s scent. 

That was likely something that Kenny would not be forgetting any time soon. 

They remained like that, curled together, faces pressed to shoulders and necks, fingers curled into coats, for what felt like hours. Truthfully it was a very long minute and a half. And when they finally parted enough to get a look at each other, Kenny’s hands moved to cup Ibushi’s cheeks, cradling his face like he was something precious.

Wasn’t he?

Kenny pressed their foreheads together for a moment in an attempt to ground himself a little, locked door forgotten about, and for good reason. Ibushi seemed to have taken up the forefront of his mind at present. And honestly Kenny wouldn’t have it any other way. Ibushi’s hands at settled at Kenny’s waist with an almost steadying firmness. Kenny inhaled carefully a few times. The world seemed muffled and far away. Part of Kenny wanted to keep it that way. Everything else could sink into the background as long as it was just him and Ibushi. 

_“Are you locked out of your apartment?”_ It was a quiet comment from the shorter man. Their faces were so close that Kenny could feel his breath on his lips and it sent a shiver down his spine. How long?

Too long. 

_“Yes.”_ There was no point in lying about it. 

_“Then we should go to my hotel before you get sick.”_

That made the most sense but separating himself from Ibushi’s embrace was something that Kenny was finding very difficult. Finally, Kenny pressed his lips to Ibushi’s forehead just briefly and moved to take a half step backwards, hands falling limply to his sides. Until Ibushi’s fingers laced with his and he gestured with his head for Kenny to follow in his lead. 

Kenny found himself smiling. Ibushi’s hand was warm against his chilly one. 

They sat, thighs touching, hands clasped easily, in the back of Ibushi’s cab. They didn’t need to say anything. There was one question on Kenny’s lips, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask until they were waltzing hand in hand down the well lit hallway to Ibushi’s hotel room. Kenny already felt a little bit out of place with his sweatpants and stained t-shirt but Ibushi didn’t seem to mind. Kenny let his hand go so they could get into the room easily. It was better that they were here because they could talk. 

Though Kenny suspected that there wouldn’t be much talking. They were funny that way. The two of them. They didn’t need to talk. But then, maybe they did. Because Kenny hadn’t seen Ibushi in almost a year. And there was a chance that when Ibushi went back, he’d be even more inaccessible. He deserved it, of course. This was what Ibushi had been working for for years. Kenny had already had his moment in the sun. 

That’s what all of this had been for. No regrets. Ibushi gets his shot. No resentment. Kenny’s hand found Ibushi’s as the door to his room swung open and the two of them shuffled inside. It didn’t take very long for Ibushi to hang his coat up and start helping Kenny out of his clothes. Most of them were soaked anyway. He’d have to call the front desk in the morning and have someone let him in. It’s not like he was worried about anyone stealing anything. Maybe he should be. His systems were in there… 

The furthest thing from Kenny’s mind at the moment, however, was his apartment and the lack of security. What was at the forefront of his thoughts was Ibushi. 

_“How long do I have you?”_

_“I was going to go to your apartment, Kenny. But you were outside. What happened?”_

Ibushi expertly avoided Kenny’s question. Which led him to believe that they didn’t have long at all. A day or two at most. And since he hadn’t seen anything about Ibushi coming stateside he had to assume this was a rebel move. One which Ibushi wouldn’t make under normal circumstances. Wrestle Kingdom approached. And with it came an air of uncertainty about how the rest of their lives are going to go. It was heavy. And they both knew that this wasn’t what this meeting was supposed to be for anyway. 

This was something special. And secret. Just for the two of them. 

_“I… Left my keys. It’s a long story. Complicated too.”_ Kenny paused. He wanted to ask again how long they had because he had this feeling that he’d sleep here and wake up in the morning to a note in Ibushi’s hand on the pillow next to him and he wouldn’t see him again for months at a time. 

_“You have to pay more attention.”_ Ibushi said, but it was with a fondness that made Kenny smile as he watched Ibushi hang his coat up next to his, even if Kenny’s was shabby and dripping. Kenny toed himself out of his boots and left them by the door. _“Your clothes are all wet, Kenny. You’re going to get sick.”_

A small smile tickles at the corners of Kenny’s lips. _“Yeah. You’re right.”_ Ibushi often is. _“Should probably get out of these, huh?”_

_“I won’t stop you.”_

It’s nothing they haven’t seen many many times from each other before. Ibushi was already undressing himself. If Kenny took a moment to watch, could he really be faulted? Ibushi had the good sense to shoot him a look, with a pointedly raised eyebrow and a soft smile. Kenny redirected his gaze to the floor as he started the honestly rather quick process of disrobing himself. 

His clothes would no doubt leave a little damp pool where they rested on the rather lush carpet of Ibushi’s hotel room. 

On the nightstand near the luxuriously dressed bed in Ibushi’s room, sat a bowl of ice. Perched at a very artistic (dare Kenny say romantic) angle sat a bottle of sparkling grape juice. Kenny smiled, mostly to himself. At least until Ibushi’s arms wound around him from behind and he felt the warmth of his lips pressed against his shoulder blade. Kenny leaned back just a little into that embrace. It’s familiar. And wonderful. And goddammit, if Kenny doesn’t get to have this for very long, he’s going to hang on to it for as long as he does have it. 

The snow fell in big lazy flakes outside their window. 

_“I’m glad.”_ More words, a variety of them, could be added to that statement, but that was the only thing that Kenny felt like he could say in this particular moment. Warmth had filled his entire body. Ibushi’s hands were on him. Everything was right in the world. And for the first time in several months, Kenny Omega felt whole. 

This was the best holiday (or very nearly) that Kenny could remember ever having. 

Just him and Ibushi. Together. As they should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not as spicy as I may have promised.  
> If you have ideas and or want to see specific things, absolutely hit me up.  
> I like writing about Kenny even if I get sad sometimes thinking about him.  
> He's my favorite boy.  
> Thanks again for the read! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> -Mod Captain Dick

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have the second chapter out very soon! And that one will actually have Ibushi in it! Sorry I'm making you wait, but honestly, Kenny's been waiting too lmao.   
> Merry Christmas!  
> Happy holidays of all kinds!  
> Happy Wednesday if you don't celebrate!   
> See you next time!


End file.
